


在车站看到钢琴演奏应该上去问油管账号吗

by hulaquan



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 盖亚尔第一次用正常的交通方式来日本但是迷路了，然后他遇到了……
Relationships: Olivier Gaillard & Kai Toshiki, Olivier Gaillard & Sendou Aichi
Kudos: 1





	在车站看到钢琴演奏应该上去问油管账号吗

**Author's Note:**

> 植树节快乐！  
> 时间设定在ep194和ep195之间

第一次独身前来日本，盖亚尔因为航班改签的原因没能和原本预约接机的酒店工作人员碰上面，只好买了一份交通地图，一边研究一边在车站里打转。

  
不知是他的日文不够好还是哪里的沟通出了问题，他问了两个日本人都没能问明白该怎么走。他也不知道他到底走到了哪边。然而这次来日本，他特地没有把自己抵达的时间告诉爱知先生，为的就是制造惊喜，当然也不能在这种时候向爱知求助。因此，越是走着，盖亚尔的心情越是焦躁起来。

  
正当他考虑要不要干脆去外面喊一辆出租车的时候，耳边忽地淌过一段钢琴演奏，出人意料地化解了部分急躁的心情。他远远地望见一个戴着黑色鸭舌帽的男人坐在车站的钢琴前，边上站着好些驻足聆听的男女。近看时，盖亚尔发现男人脸上还戴着深色口罩，而钢琴前面似乎放着用于拍摄的手机。

  
或许是哪个油管主，盖亚尔心想。虽然成为职业选手之后没再有那么多时间碰小提琴，但乐感这种东西是不会轻易消失的。对于车站即兴演奏来说，钢琴往往没有那么准的音，能演奏得这般好已经很难得，他决意在演奏结束之后过去要个油管帐号关注一下。

  
一曲终了，男人翩飞的手指缓缓离了琴键。他站起身来对着朝他鼓掌的人群微微鞠躬，待人群散开后从包里掏出消毒纸巾擦拭钢琴和座位。盖亚尔也没忘了自己的打算，他在脑子里整理了一下日语的表述，随后朝着男人走过去。

  
“打扰您一下？”

  
男人瞥见他的靠近似乎吃了一惊，不由自主地往一旁挪了挪。

  
这男人的身高超出自己不少，盖亚尔要稍微扬起脑袋才能看清对方露出来的半张脸，“我听了您的钢琴，真是很——”话说到一半，盖亚尔忽然和男人对上了眼神。

  
这双只要见过一回就很难忘掉的绿眼睛，以及眼中流露出的某种自命不凡……

  
盖亚尔收起了脸上的尊敬。

  
“……櫂俊树？怎么是你？”

  
就算对方立刻把帽檐压得更低，他也非常肯定自己绝对绝对没有认错人。一旦意识到了自己刚刚心生敬佩的即兴演奏者是那个櫂俊树，盖亚尔心里的敬意几乎被震惊一扫而光。

  
櫂似乎也对在这个地方见到盖亚尔感到十分诧异，眼看周围尚未走开的几人一边朝这边投来视线一边窃窃私语，他匆匆地把所有东西都收了起来。

  
“有什么话等会儿再说……盖亚尔。跟我走。”

  
虽然一头雾水，甚至心里还有点不太乐意按照櫂说的话那么做，但是他身处异国他乡还正迷路，能遇上这么一个好歹算认识的本地人，最合情合理的只能是跟着大步流星的櫂朝外走。

好不容易拖着行李箱跟上仿佛恨不得用逃离地球的速度离开车站的櫂俊树，盖亚尔最终跟着高自己半个头多的老冤家进了一家咖啡店。

  
坐在卡座上，櫂把口罩和帽子摘了下来，露出他那一头蓬松自由的棕色头发。

  
“哇哦。”坐到桌子对面的盖亚尔挑起一边的眉毛，依旧有些难以置信地打量对方，“櫂俊树，原来你会钢琴？”

  
櫂神色自若，喝了一口咖啡才回答，“很早学的。偶尔弹一回。”

  
“虽然不想对你说什么好话，但你弹得确实很不错。”他撇了撇嘴，“算是更新了下你在我这里的印象。只不过，你弹琴为什么全副武装的，这么不想被认出来？”

  
“怎么？觉得抓到我把柄了？”櫂没回答，用一记反问把问题打了回去。

  
真够难相处，盖亚尔想。“没什么，我对你的事也没那么多兴趣。就算你不说，我也没打算告诉别人。”

  
“哦。”櫂略微一顿，“你又为什么会在这里？”

  
“当然是为了来见爱知先生，这还不够明显吗。”

  
“我问的不是这种事。”櫂投来的眼神教盖亚尔看不明白，“你怎么会在车站？从机场到的士等待区和车站完全是两个方向。你迷路了？”

  
“我要坐的就是电车。”他强硬地念道。

  
“你还是迷路了。”櫂也跟着念。

  
如果只是被指出迷路倒也罢了，但是櫂俊树脸上微妙的神色莫名让人很不平，如果一定要说的话就是让人想往他脸上招呼一拳的那种感觉吧。盖亚尔思前想后，最后还是忍住了。“我第一次用常规的交通工具到日本来，不认得路也没有什么值得笑的吧！”

  
“我没有笑你。”

  
“喂？櫂俊树？我现在可是正看着你的脸呢？”在咖啡店里不能把话说得太大声，盖亚尔用手指戳桌子的动作表示着不满。

  
“我明白了，我给你指路，这样就行了吧。”说完，櫂用端起的咖啡挡住了半张脸。

  
盖亚尔发誓这家伙肯定正在笑。所以他暗中诅咒櫂俊树喝咖啡呛到自己。“你该不会看我人生地不熟故意耍我吧？”

  
“咳咳……”櫂似乎真的遭了报应，这回轮到盖亚尔笑了。

  
“还真被我说中了啊，櫂俊树？”

  
“早知道刚刚在车站里就装作认错人了。”櫂以不可思议的速度恢复了平时那种有人惹人嫌的脸色，“你自己看着办吧，要不要信我指的路也是你自己的选择。”

不过盖亚尔也没什么好选的，櫂给他在地图上指明了电车的乘坐方法，随后又找了张便签纸写了一遍。

  
盖亚尔将信将疑地看着櫂意外还挺整齐的笔迹，“这样就行？”

  
櫂于是把便签纸反过来又写了一串数字，接着递回给盖亚尔，“要是你又在哪儿迷路了的话，这是我电话。”

  
“你这人还真奇怪，一边连自己在车站弹钢琴都不愿意让其他人知道，一边又这么随便给电话号码。”

  
“我是那种从不给别人留通讯方式的人吗？”

  
盖亚尔摇了摇头，“你看起来就是这种离开了学校和卡店就没人能找到的怪人。要不然傀儡连环的时候总该有人联系到你吧？”

  
“那也是过去。现在和过去已经是两码事。”櫂站了起来，“如果你没有别的问题的话，我就不奉陪了，我还有别的事要办。祝你找路顺利，盖亚尔。”

  
“欸？”还没等盖亚尔说什么，櫂已经自顾自地离开卡座去了收银台。这是什么意思？盖亚尔暗中揣测，毕竟他也不清楚日本人的习惯，难道这杯咖啡算櫂俊树请他喝的？

  
少顷，櫂折返回来，“我接了我那杯咖啡的钱，你的就自己付吧。再见，我走了。”

  
果然还是不要对这家伙有太多期望！正当盖亚尔想说点什么，櫂却先想起什么事先一步开了口。  
“你这两天要去卡店找爱知吧？”

  
“不出意外的话，是的。有什么问题吗？”

  
“别跟爱知或者其他什么人提你今天遇到我的事情。记住了吗？”

  
盖亚尔连着第三次没能说上话，而櫂俊树丢下这句仿佛胁迫的话就头也不回地离开了，留下大半个脑袋都在状况外的法国人发懵。

  
半年没见，他真是越来越不能理解櫂俊树这个家伙了。


End file.
